Un SemeUn Uke : Naruto est malade
by Eli-sama
Summary: OS, SasuNaru, fin avant lemon. Naruto rentre malade de mission. Sasuke se voit donc obligé de prendre soin de lui. Fic écrite lors des jours de cours loupés où j'étais malade.


**Titre :** Un Seme/Un Uke : Naruto est malade

**Auteur :** Eli-sama, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Hime-sama, héhé

**Couple :** SasuNaru, bien sûr :-

**Disclaimer :** une fois que mon harcèlement auprès de Youka Nitta pour qu'elle m'offre Kato et Iwaki aura porté ses fruits, je m'attaquerais à Masashi Kishimoto. En attendant, ces personnages lui appartiennent.

**Note :** ce OS est le premier d'une série qui relatera quelques épisodes de la vie amoureuse de nos chers ninja. Merci au passage à JoeyMalfoy, qui avec sa saga des Parchemins Enchantés m'a donné envie d'écrire quelque chose de similaire avec ces personnages.

**Note 2 :** j'applique ici la définition du terme Yaoi : _no climax, no point, no meaning_ :) Vous voilà prévenu. Un chouïa OOC

* * *

Le Soleil brillait haut sur Konoha. Pas de nuages à l'horizon. Les beaux jours s'étaient installés dans le pays depuis déjà quelques temps, au grand bonheur de tous. Une douce chaleur estivale entraînant chez les habitants de ce village une langueur propice à la détente et au calme avait fait place à la fraîcheur du printemps. 

Malicieusement, un souffle de vent venait emmêler les mèches brunes d'un jeune homme assis sur son canapé, les fenêtres ouvertes, laissant entrer les arômes fruités du maraîcher du coin. Pas un bruit ne venait perturber le silence reposant qui régnait dans cet appartement, son propriétaire pouvant profiter d'un moment de tranquilité. Or il s'agissait d'un membre des unités spéciales, soit un ninja en langage courant.

Et lorsqu'un ninja se détend, il faut entendre par là méditation. C'était un expert en la matière, ou tout du moins il le fut lors de sa vie célibataire. Aujourd'hui les derniers évéments en date perturbaient grandement sa maîtrise de cet art. Sa solitude actuelle représentait donc un hasard appréciable pour renouer avec sa si chère discipline.

Il s'apprêtait à atteindre son moi-profond, le paroxysme de cet état léthargique, quand tout à coup :

- SASSUUUUKEEEE !!!!

Ô désagréable sirène venant tirer le beau brun de ses méandres. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et eu juste le temps de voir la porte d'entrée se refermer brutalement avant d'être projeté contre le parquet, un grand truc humide collé contre son torse.

Généralement il fallait bien une dizaine de minutes à un homme moyen pour descendre les différents paliers qui permettaient d'atteindre le niveau d'élévation que celui auquel le brun avait accédé. Là, il dégringola le tout en moins de dix secondes.

- J'suis maladeee, pleura la dite chose gluante lovée contre lui.

En soupirant, la tête qui tournait encore, Sasuke se redressa tant bien que mal et obligea l'autre à se décoller un minimum de lui pour qu'il puisse le regarder. Après tout, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et tout ce que ce baka-blondinet-aux-yeux-d'écrevisses-qu'on-sortaient-de-l'eau trouvait à dire à son retour de mission c'est qu'il était malade ?

Y'a vraiment des baffes qui se perdent...

Il prit donc son petit ami par les épaules, le repoussa doucement en plantant son regard dans le sien. Zut de zut, effectivement il n'avait pas l'air bien. Ses yeux habituellement aigue-marine étaient rouges, de même que ses joues et son nez. On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste de finir un entraînement intensif, et ce n'est pas la sueur qui perlait ses tempes qui aurait pu le démentir.

Sasuke posa sa main sur son front, ce qui confirma ses craintes : il était brûlant. Pas bon ça, choper la crève en plein été c'était pas de bol.

Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il pourrait profiter de leurs retrouvailles...

- Bon, va te mettre au lit. J'appelle un médecin, se résigna le brun.

- Tu m'embrasses pas ? demanda Naruto en mode puppit eyes.

- Pas fou non ? T'es sûrement contagieux ! Au lit j'ai dis.

Un vrai gamin, cependant Sasuke ne lâcha pas le joli derrière de son amant alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la chambre à coucher.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

- Sasukeeeee... _kof kof kof_

Le brun entra dans la chambre. Il voyait à peine Naruto sous l'épaisse couche de couvertures qui le couvrait. Avec un sourire en coin, il s'assit au bord du futon et regarda le blond qui venait de l'appeler en gémissant.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je me sens pas bien, dit Naruto comme si toute la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur lui.

- Normal, le médecin t'as diagnostiqué une grippe. Comment tu pourrais aller bien ?

Sasuke se retenait de sourire. Il savait que son kitsune le prendrait mal.

- Pis j'ai chaud.. continua Naruto.

- C'est la fièvre, répèta pour la enième fois Sasuke. Tu auras froid dans une heure, puis à nouveau chaud et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ton rétablissement.

- Et c'est obligatoire de me couvrir autant ? grogna le blond.

- Si tu veux guérir, oui, répondit Sasuke, intransigeant.

- Et y'a pas moyen d'avoir des médicaments ?

- T'as déjà eu une sacrée dose, ça ne pourrait que te faire du mal d'en prendre d'avantage.

- Et c'est quand que je serais guéri ?

- J'sais pas j'suis pas médecin ! Commence par dormir un peu déjà.

- Je pourrais avoir des gâteaux ?

- Y'en a plus.

- Des ramens ?

- Y'en a plus non plus.

- T'es pas allé faire les courses pendant mon absence en mission ?

- Non.

- Mais à quoi tu sers ?!?

Sasuke souffla. Même en étant malade, Naruto conservait son excitation habituelle, voir pire.

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'il était cloué au lit, depuis son retour d'une mission au pays des vagues. L'air marin ne lui avait pas vraiment réussi. Sasuke s'était occupé de lui et l'avait choyé comme un enfant.

Curieusement la présence du Kyûbi n'aida pas à la guérion de son porteur. Etre aussi mal en point était donc une chose relativement nouvelle pour Naruto, qui n'appréciait pas son inactivité.

Sasuke quant à lui prenait plaisir à cajoler son petit ami, le trouvant adorablement mignon avec sa mine renfrognée. Et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, cela lui faisait de la peine de voir cet être d'ordinaire si joyeux et resplendissant de santé, transpirer de fièvre.

Sans compter le fait qu'il était diablement sexy ainsi, totalement désoeuvré et se confiant corps et âme aux soins de l'Uchiha.

Il avait donc accepté de jouer les infirmières, se pliant aux désirs du jeune homme qui était en fait peu exigeant. Le plus pénible à supporter était ses caprices à répétition et ses gérémiades.

Cela faisait cinq fois qu'il l'appelait depuis une heure. Sasuke avait grandement accrût sa réserve de patience lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble (pas qu'il est eu particulièrement le choix), mais là ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

- Si je sers à rien je peux tout aussi bien retourner travailler et te laisser tout seul.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, main sur la poignée, et il ne put faire un geste supplémentaire : Naruto s'était levé et s'accrochait à lui à la manière d'un bébé koala sur sa mère.

Gagné, pensa le brun.

Il était si prévisible. Faut dire que depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Sasuke avait appris par quels moyens il pouvait faire flancher son amant. Si tout se déroulait comme il l'imaginait, Naruto devrait à présent le supplier de rester avec lui.

- Gômenasai Sasu-chan, ses paroles étaient étouffées par son visage enfoui dans le T-shirt du brun. Me laisse pas tout seul, s'il te plait.

Et voilà.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, Sasuke avait l'impression que son coeur fondait ? Il avait beau savoir parfaitement anticiper les paroles et gestes de Naruto, il en oubliait les effets dévastateurs que cela causait sur son mental.

Il se retourna pour passer ses bras autour du corps de son blond.

- T'inquiètes, je bouge pas de là baka.

En guise de réponse, il eut un grand sourire.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

- Tu sais Na-chan, si je ne t'aimais pas autant je crois que ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais étranglé, dit Sasuke en repoussant une mèche de cheveux blonde.

Dixième fois en une heure et demie. Il essayait de battre un record ou quoi ?

- Nanii ?

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es pénible Tenshi, il accompagna sa déclaration d'un léger baiser sur son front.

Et là, il devrait se vexer.

En effet Naruto avait gonflé ses joues et s'était tourné de l'autre côté. Sasuke ne voyait plus que son dos.

Est-il humainement possible d'être si puéril avec 40° de fièvre ?

- Pénible, même pas vrai va. Si j'étais si pénible tu resterais pas avec moi d'abord, marmona Naruto. Pis d'abord j'te retiens pas, t'as qu'à partir d'abord. Pis..

- Baka, l'interrompit Sasuke.

- Teme !

- Dobe.

- FAUT PAS INSULTER UN MALADE !!! s'emporta le mourant.

Naruto s'était relevé trop vite.

Pris de vertiges il s'écroula en avant, se retrouvant sur les genoux de Sasuke au lieu des oreillers. Il grogna, pour la forme bien entendu, entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son amoureux précédemment insulté et colla son visage contre son ventre.

Inconsciemment, lors de son affalement Naruto avait frôlé une partie de l'anatomie de son amant qui le chatouillait désagréablement depuis quelques jours. Sasuke frémit.

Au diable la prudence ! Maintenant, tout de suite, ici, sur ce futon.

- J'aime pas être aussi faible.. se plaignit Naruto en gémissant presque.

- Je sais, répondit doucement Sasuke. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa voix et à être de plus en plus sensible.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet pour toi...

C'en était trop. Les petites menottes accrochées dans le bas de son dos, les lèvres effleurant la peau de son ventre à travers le tissu, la légère pression sur son sexe, tout ça se combinait pour faire perdre à Sasuke le peu de maîtrise de son corps qui lui restait.

- Sois pas bête Na-chan, se penchant vers son oreille il murmura : tu es réellement kawaii comme ça tu sais.

Son souffle tiède vint chatouiller l'oreille hâlée.

Reconnaissant le ton employé, ainsi que la déformation de son pantalon qu'il pouvait sentir gonfler contre sa joue, le blond releva la tête pour fixer Sasuke qui avait une expression étrange, à tendance lubrique, sur le visage.

Ceci dit, il ne le relâcha pas pour autant.

- Ah non, j'ai trop mal à la tête pour ça ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte que tu n'es pas à bouger.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, aventurant ses mains sous le haut de pyjama trempé de sueur du blond, parcourant son épine dorsale de ses longs doigts froids qui le firent frissoner tout en mordillant le lobe percé.

- Sasukee..

Les mains descendaient à présent, passant sans retenue la barrière élastique du pantalon. Naruto ne portait jamais de sous vêtements avec son pyjama. C'était un détail que Sasuke avait appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur.

La respiration du renard était saccadée. Il avait été réallongé sur les oreillers, et son buste subissait les assauts de lèvres pâles passant et repassant autour de son nombril à la limite des poils clairs du bas-ventre.

Le blond haletait et l'autre souriait victorieusement.

- Pas si récalcitrant tout à coup, hein ?

- Tais-toi et embrasses-moi.

Se fichant totalement de la contagion certaine qu'entraînerait son geste, et étant également en passable état de manque depuis plus de deux semaines, Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles brûlantes (fièvre ?) de Naruto, ses mains se faisant de plus en plus entreprenantes et câlines.

_Morale de l'histoire : la maladie n'est pas un obstacle à l'amour (ou au sexe en l'occurence) ;-)_

* * *

Pfiou.. enfin j'ai réussi à en découdre avec cette histoire. 

Premier yaoi que je publie (grand événement). D'autre sont en cours, mais pour l'instant ils ne me plaisent pas tellement alors je bosse encore un peu dessus. M'enfin on s'en fiche.

Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir une infirmière pour me soigner.. Mais bien sûr je n'étais pas cloué au lit mÔa, j'avais besoin de personne mÔa, j'suis un homme, un vrai mÔa... _prend sa peluche Kumagoro et boude_

Allez j'me tais. Reviews ?


End file.
